


Отречение

by Reidzy



Series: Миры во сне [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, References to Lovecraft, АУ, ООС, Отсылки к Лавкрафту, ангст, дарк, драма, мистика, сны и кошмары
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Калейдоскоп миров кружит его в безумном танце, он ходит кругами, открывая двери. Синяя, желтая, зеленая, бордовая... Питер прижимается лбом к очередной и не находит в себе сил бороться.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Миры во сне [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856539
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Отречение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на марафон в группу «цветник слов» (https://vk.com/slo_v_a)  
> Заданная тема: Человек чувствует чьё-то присутствие с момента своего рождения. Но однажды оно исчезает, и главный герой начинает тосковать о «невидимке», сопровождавшем его по жизни.

_От наваждений сердце молотком…  
Ад наваждений: весь реальный мир  
Изъеден молью воспалённого сознанья,  
И ты мелькаешь в окнах этих дыр._

(23 — С ума)

  
Калейдоскоп миров кружит его в безумном танце, он ходит кругами, открывая двери. Синяя, желтая, зеленая, бордовая... Питер прижимается лбом к очередной и не находит в себе сил бороться.

☯☯☯

— Ты необычный мальчик. Ты ведь знаешь это, Питер? — аккуратно подбирала слова Мэй, поглаживая по голове любимого племянника. — И тебе стоит быть аккуратнее со своей... Особенностью.  
Питер с любопытством наблюдал за забавными осьминогами, появляющихся и исчезающих в воздухе. Он потянул руку к одному из них, желая схватить за щупальцу, но почувствовал, как чья-то невидимая хватка сжала его руку. Питер нахмурил брови и обиженно посмотрел на свою руку, ничего не заметив.  
— Тетя Мэй, _он_ снова это делает! — обиженно произнес Питер и поднял взгляд на Мэй, глаза которой наполнились слезами. Она слабо улыбнулась и поцеловала Питера в лоб.  
— Ты же знаешь, что он заботится о тебе, — терпеливо произнесла Мэй и выдохнула. — Питер, ты слушал меня?  
— Я буду аккуратен, — пообещал Питер. — Но дома я... Я могу видеть?  
Мэй кивнула и разжала руки, отпуская племянника из своих крепких объятий.  
— Да, солнышко, конечно.  
Питер просиял улыбкой и запрокинул голову к потолку, где призывно сияли дыры других миров. Он не видел как опустились обреченно плечи Мэй. Она знала, что с возрастом все станет только сложнее, но еще верила, что Питера можно вылечить.

☯☯☯

Голоса зовут его за собой. Просят сделать еще один шаг. Еще одну попытку. Но Питер чувствует себя иссохшей и потрескавшейся губкой.

— Это невыносимо. Я заслужил покой, — голос у Паркера дрожит и звучит обреченно. Это место — его личная плаха. И Питеру не хочется и дальше стоять на носочках, поддерживая собственную жизнь.

— Я никогда не отыщу тебя. Я делаю это так долго, что потерял человеческое обличье, но ты просишь меня сделать это снова? Еще одна дверь?

Без энтузиазма Питер рассматривает чешую и когти. Как бы он не выглядел в мире живых, он давно не являлся таковым.

— _Еще раз, Питер, еще одна дверь, ты все ближе..._

☯☯☯

— Эй, Пенис, смотри! — Флэш вскинул руку, тыкая куда-то наугад. — Тут же какая-то неведомая херня!  
Маленькие забавные пузырики обвили его руку и прилипли к ней намертво. Питер не имел представления о том, что эти существа делали, но надеялся, что у Томпсона потом отвалится рука.   
— Очень смешно, — пробормотал Питер и постарался протиснуться, пройти дальше, но Флэш положил руку на плечо и сжал сильнее.  
— Куда-то спешишь?  
Питер хотел бы огрызнуться, но не мог. Свежи еще напоминания о силе чужого кулака. Он пялится на шею Томпсона и на мгновение, на долю, желая, чтобы случилось что-то ужасное. Чтобы _он_ схватил Флэша за шею и передавил ее, прервал чужое дыхание. Этой секунды хватило, чтобы Паркер ощутил ужас и побледнел. Он умоляюще посмотрел куда-то за Томпсона. Питер не мог видеть своего защитника, но знал, что любое желание и любая мысль могли осуществиться с пугающей прямолинейностью. _Он_ был безжалостен. И одержим Питером.   
Флэш позабавлен чужим испугом и развивает несмешную шутку дальше, получая поддержку от подпевал, но Паркеру плевать. Он видел, как с силой был смят край чужой рубашки. Томпсон ходил по краю, не зная этого.  
Со звонком Флэш отпустил Питера и поспешил в класс. Паркер тоже не собирался долго оставаться в узком коридоре, но не мог удержаться и не протянуть руку вперед. Рука прошла по воздуху, не наткнувшись ни на что. _Он_ все еще был не осязаем для Питера. Только для Питера. 

☯☯☯

От легких прикосновений только хуже. Ноет измученная душа, скребутся изнутри изрешетченные чувства, рассыпается то малое, что еще осталось в Питере человеческого. Он поддавался много раз навстречу этим рукам, целовал эти губы, вышагивая по бесконечным темным мертвым коридорам, скользил по мирам и гнался за неуловимым, а теперь не мог даже открыть глаза, чтобы столкнуться с блеском синих глаз.

— Отпусти меня, — умоляет Питер и чувствует как горячие слезы скользят по его лицу. — Прошу, Тони.

Комнату наполняют недовольный рык и скрип двери.

 _Он_ приглашает последовать дальше.

☯☯☯

Самой страшной ошибкой было понадеяться на чужое понимание. Питер смотрел на белую, застывшую посмертно Мери Джейн, с нежностью касался ее мягких рыжих волос, вкусно пахнувших шелковицей и солнцем, и не мог произнести ни слова. Дыхание за спиной вселяло ужас и обреченность: у Питера не было выбора. _Он_ считал Паркера своей собственностью. И был глупо думать, что Питер мог хоть что-то контролировать. Его жизнь рушилась с пугающей скоростью. Сначала Бэн, погибший от рук обыкновенного бандита, потом повесившийся Флэш с пугающим посланием-извинением на бумаге, а после быстро закончившаяся первая любовь. Первая и последняя — невидимый и неосязаемый защитник проник в мир Питера и запер его в вакуум, пузырь, рьяно защищая от всего.   
Паркер чувствовал, как сам летел к пропасти. К яме. У него отбирали жизнь.   
Сильные теплые руки обняли Питера со спины и прижали к себе. Мэй дарила защиту и окутывала его запахом шоколада. Питер развернулся и прижался к ней, крепко обнимая. Мэй ласково гладила по волосам.   
— Ты не виноват, Питер, — прошептала она. — Это _его_ вина.  
Питер жалел, что Мэй пришлось его понять. Теперь она знала, что Питер не болен, но так даже было хуже. Питер боялся потерять ее. Он крепче сжал Мэй в объятиях.   
— Все будет хорошо, Питер. Мы справимся.

☯☯☯

— Я не пойду. Я бросаю тебя. _Я отрекаюсь от тебя, Тони._

Питер касается нереальной поверхности двери в последний раз и отворачивается. В реальном мире он не мог видеть или чувствовать Тони, даже имени его не мог произнести, а в этом оказывался в замкнутом круге, в цикле бесконечности действий.

Собрав остатки своих сил, Питер встает и уходит во тьму, желая заблудиться в ней. 

☯☯☯

Питер все еще видел существ иных миров и старательно скрывал свою особенность, но больше не чувствовал _его_. Исчез, растворился, словно никогда его и не было. Мэй ничего не угрожало, обидчики Питера не натягивали на себя петлю, а девушки не оказывались задушенными в собственных постелях после первого свидания.   
Так почему же Питер лежал на дне реки и _смертельно_ скучал по _нему_?

☯☯☯

_Пеплом осыпались коридоры и миры, в песок истерлись измерения, и безвозвратно были поглощены голодной тьмой._

☯ ☯ ☯ ☯ ☯ ☯ ☯ ☯ ☯ ☯ ☯ ☯


End file.
